Love Story
by rhia xo
Summary: Life at sixteen was perfect for Miley. Everything was how she wanted it. But she wasn't sixteen anymore she was twenty two and things had changed a lot since high school. But she needs to remember her own true love story. And your invited on the ride.NILE
1. m i l e y

**Okay, few things. This is not a oneshot, this is an introduction chapter to a new story I'm doing - read authors note at the bottom - and it is a NILEY story. As much as it seems like it isn't just by this - it is. **

**I haven't got much else to say, but read the note at the bottom - enjoy and review!**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

**l o v e s t o r y **

Love. I faced love early on. I definitely wasn't ready for it, and didn't expect it to be like anything it was. People told me, like my parents, said it was a great, wonderful – but painful thing that shouldn't be taken easily. I didn't realize I'd fallen so far until I was into far I couldn't get myself out. You never really do realize how much you rely on someone until their gone. I realized how strong my love was for this person, once they were out of my life. But that's just it. There was nothing I could do about it, he was gone, and he was done with it – now I had to move on.

Looking back, I was so young – but I was free. I was free to feel any emotion I felt was possible, - one of those being love. I still felt it was real, and it was strong – even though I was only sixteen. I felt everything twice as much being in love, - and it was truly an amazing experience to be able to feel this way about someone. To have them the centre of your world, and to have someone there.

* * *

Miley took her finger off her keyboard and sighed. It still hurt. Writing about her first love in such an intimate, open way – for the whole world to read and explore. She was still writing her first novel, while teaching at a preschool. Her novel was about her life, but not an autobiography – more of a story of love, life and loss – put into a different context.

She knew he'd have to come into the story eventually – he was the most important chapter. He was the key player. But her heart still ached when she thought of the words to describe what they had. How could she put it into words? How could she explain to the world how she had felt? It was hard.

Miley was twenty-two and the last time she had seen 'her first love' was a year ago at a birthday party. It was awkward, but much needed. They spoke for a long time, about life, the past – the future. He was an American football player, rarely in town, but he'd flown in for a close friends bash. He still loved her. He hadn't told her that though – and she hadn't told him that she loved him. They talked and talked, neither of them willing to bring up the awkward relationships conversation. They both had come to a conclusion – that they were young, maybe in love yes, but they ended at eighteen – it was over, and they just had to move on.

Four years ago. Everything seemed so different then. High school. Best friends. Boyfriend. Family. Miley's life revolved around those four things – she lived and breathed for those things. But now her life was all about finishing her novel, grading pieces of work that didn't even matter at that age, and juggling her friends and family – well, what was left of them.

Her best friend, Lilly Truscott moved away to London after high school to attend a photography and art college – she graduated, and was now a well respected photographer, travelling the world and capturing its many beauties with her camera, and then sharing them. She had made a life for herself and she was only twenty-two – sometimes Miley was jealous. Jealous she hadn't made her wildest dreams come true yet.

She sighed once more. She wished her sighing would give her more inspiration – but she was blocked out. She saved her work, and then moved away from her computer, gently setting herself on the couch, and lying down. She closed her eyes slowly – and let her mind travel back to the time she was sixteen. The time where anything and everything seemed possible.

* * *

**- Okay remember when I said I was going to do a mini life story about me, and all the stuff that's been going on in my life recently? Well I scrapped that idea, and started writing this. This is inspired by my own love story, but I've decided to make a new love story, mines in the past, and I've realized if somethings in the past - it should stay there. This isn't really a chapter, its more of an introduction - I have the first chapter nailed allready but I just want to see your views and opinions - maybe ideas of where you want to see this go? What you think so far? So review - and you'll see the next chapter a lot quicker!**

**ALSO. IMPORTANT NEWS ON THIS STORY.**

**It will not be a future fic - this story will be about Miley's past relationship, about her life at sixteen, so basically the whole story is like a flashback, and allready I'm thinking of doing a sequel as the actual future? Where she is right now, with the novel etc - but for now it's back to high school for her. Thought I should clear that up for you guys xx**

**WHERE I BELONG NEWS -**

**I am writing the next chapter, it's just I'm so so busy, and I've been inspired to write this story so I thought I should may aswell go for it, but hopefully I'll find some time to finish the next Where I Belong chapter - I hate making you guys wait, and I am really sorry, but I'm just too busy for this now. **

**I also dropped out of the 'Journey Through The Ages' Niley challenge, which was a really great challenge with some awesome authors in it - you should definately check it out if you can, and vote. I wish I could be in it but unfourtunately I just do not have the time, or commitment at the moment.**

**So review on your thoughts on this and then I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! **

**xx**


	2. everystoryhasabeginning xo

**Thank you for the response on the first chapter - I know it wasn't much but it was still nice to see some of you reviewing and putting it on your alerts. From now on, at the start of every chapter I've decided to include a part from Miley's novel in the story, (the one she was working on in the introduction), so you get more of an insight before things actually start happening.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**c h a p t e r o n e – e v e r y s t o r y h a s a b e g i n n i n g**

**x**

**I hadn't always been close friends with him. I spent freshman year of high school hating him – I didn't bother getting to know him, needless to say I was a little stuck up. But things changed unexpectedly. I can't really explain it. But I felt myself grow up. After the summer, I returned to school and I was a different person. I appreciated so much more, and felt so much happy. That summer was like my therapy – I felt like I'd finally found myself when I returned to school.**

**Nick and I hadn't had an easy road. Even before we were together there were complications. There was always the sense of, 'Will they, won't they?' about us – it was clear something was going on, but we just didn't know what. Needless to say though, slowly, but indeed surely, my life was starting to revolve around this boy.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Miley Stewart stared at herself in her long narrow mirror. She smiled, satisfied with her appearance. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black throw over cardigan, which hung off her appropriately. She slipped her feet into her black flats then grabbed her black handbag and then returned to the mirror.

Life was good for her. She lived right next to the beach, in sunny Malibu – her two best friends, emphasis on the best, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oaken were amazing and she loved them to bits. She was currently single, but was extremely close to her friend Nick Gray. Almost everyone thought they would end up together – even Miley and Nick, who were usually flirting with each other.

"Yes you look fine, now come on – let's move it." Oliver groaned, as he walked into Miley's room, noticing she was staring at herself.

Miley's head moved slightly. "Sorry, - daydreaming." She smiled, following him out of her room then downstairs.

"Oh yeah, you totally weren't being vain or anything." Oliver grinned, leading her outside where Lilly was waiting, sitting in the driver's seat of her car – her face clearly showing signs of her being impatient.

"What's the rush anyway? It's school." Miley moaned, jumping into the back seat.

"No rush." Lilly smiled. "So update us on the Nick situation – what's the latest?"

There was usually news with the couple every day, them saying something cute to each other, or revealing something more about what they wanted to happen between them both, or something along those lines.

"Do I have to pretend like I'm listening again? Honestly, it's the same story every day." Oliver shook his head.

"No feel free to not listen at all – I'm not blind or stupid Ol', I see you take no notice in my love life." Miley smirked.

"What love life? Yours is nonexistent – it's really nothing to get excited about."

Miley playfully pushed him, and then turned to Lilly as she drove. "So last night, he called by and we walked to the beach, just the two of us – it was so cute. He kept looking at me, and smiling – you know that cute smile?"

"The one he made yesterday in Biology?"

"That's the one." Miley said proudly. "Well, I kept getting that from him – and he was telling me how lucky and thankful he was to be this close to me and how he loved my company – and then we had this pretty deep conversation and he was telling me how he trusted me more than half his friends-"

"What the hell, I'm his friend?!" Oliver interrupted.

"He mentioned no names." Miley told him, and then continued. "And how he's never felt this way with a girl before, and he loved how he feels like he can be himself around me, or tell me anything." Miley grinned.

"Oh Miles' – that's awesome, I can totally see you guys getting together now!" Lilly exclaimed. "Are you inviting him to the party? Cory said he could come by the way." Miley was planning a house party while her mom and dad were out of town that weekend, and had already invited Lilly, and her boyfriend Cory.

"Oh great, there's nothing more I love being than a fifth wheel." Oliver muttered.

"Oh come on, I'm going to invite tons of people – you'll hardly be alone." Miley reminded him.

"Am I allowed to invite some hot girls?" Oliver smirked.

"Go wild – whatever. But I'm limiting you to five girls – I want a house party, not a brothel."

**l o v e s t o r y**

"Hey Miley, wait up!" She heard her name being shouted throughout the empty hallway. She turned around swiftly on her heel and smiled at the tall boy, with dark brown, almost black curly hair. "Oh Hey Nick." She greeted happily. "What's up?"

"Nothing, - but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this period?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving hers.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Nick smirked.

"I have a free period – now what's your lame excuse?" Miley laughed, closing her locker door then starting to walk, Nick picking up the pace to keep up with her.

"I have Health – and I think I'm healthy enough." Nick shrugged. "So how about it? Unless you have some studying to do or whatever.."

"Nope – I'm free to do whatever you want to." Miley smiled.

"Whatever I want to – that widens my options.." Nick grinned.

Miley playfully pushed him then laughed. "How about we head over to the field? I mean I'm pretty sure nobody goes round there much so you wouldn't be caught ditching, and I wouldn't be caught with you.." Miley smirked.

Nick dramatically clutched his heart. "That hit home that one did. But sure, I was hoping we could talk or whatever anyway."

The two of them headed out of the school building and across the courtyard, making their way to the school fields. Once they got there, Miley sat herself under a big tree, Nick soon joining her.

"So, what's up?" Miley asked cheerfully. She always had a smile on her face – she was probably the most cheerful person in the whole year, - came in handy when you were head cheerleader.

"Nothing much – I just wanted to talk to you." Nick admitted.

"Oh." Miley answered, a little taken a back. "Well that's nice." Miley picked her legs up, then gently rested them on Nick's. "So, my parents are out of town this weekend – and Jackson's conveniently found himself a girlfriend, so he'll be out of the way – so anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I'm going to invite a few people, have a little party.."

"Risky." Nick laughed. "But sounds fun – I'll be there. Want me to come over earlier to help you, I don't know – hide any valuables?"

Miley poked him in the arm and grinned. "Come on, it's not going to be some wild party – it'll be fine, but feel free to come over earlier anyway."

Nick turned his head, and watched Miley's face – she never gave away anything. That was the one thing he loved about her, but in ways it annoyed him. She was very hard to read – very mysterious – she didn't let people in that easily.

"What?" Miley asked, a questioning look upon her face.

"You're beautiful." Nick told her, smiling.

"Shut up." Miley grinned, pushing him, but Nick was too quick for her, grabbing her arms so she fell with him, landing just on top of his chest. He grinned down at her – so she couldn't take compliments well, he could work on that.

**l o v e s t o r y**

"There's just something you've got to love about game season." Lauren, one of Miley's best friends announced as the cheerleaders warmed up on the field, and as the football players were throwing a ball back to each other.

"I totally agree, I mean, cheerleading, hot boys, out of school like all the time with away games, getting to see Nick all sweaty, then watching him take off his top to reveal that oh so gorgeous six pack." Miley winked.

Lilly threw her pompoms at her and laughed. "Okay – that was creepy."

"But so true, right?" Miley smirked.

"Yeah, I'll give you that – underneath all that shoulder padding and stuff – that boy does have one hell of a body." Casey commented – another one of Miley's close friends.

"Not only him mind – the whole team has something going on." Miley pointed out. "Like James – I mean come on."

"Down girl." Lauren winked. "Keep to one boy at a time!"

Miley laughed. "Come on, you guys know it'll always be Nick with me – it always has and I have a strange feeling it will be for a long time."

"You're really that serious about him?" Casey asked, adjusting her skirt.

"Pretty much. I mean how serious can you be about someone without dating them? I feel strongly about him because I've liked him forever now, and there's just that connection between us – you know?"

"Yeah I get you, I mean the two of you have one hell of a connection – you can notice it straight away. When will you two just get together? You're so cute and it's so obvious you're like in love with each other!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Who is in love with who?" Nick asked, jogging over, a bit out of breath.

"We were just talking about how you and Miley are so in love with each other." Lilly smirked.

Miley threw her pompoms back at her, both of them hitting her in the face.

Nick grinned, the winked. "Yeah – well you're not wrong, we are in love with each other, right Miles'?"

"It's passed that." Miley teased back.

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking of buying a ring soon."

"You are? Well let me know, I'll have to have my finger measured."

"Our point exactly?" Lauren laughed.

Nick laughed again, then winked once more at Miley, making her blush a little.

"Hey, Nick!" James' voice was heard from across the field. Nick turned round to see a brown American football, flying through the air – straight into his hands.

"Nice catch." Miley complimented.

Nick turned round, then let his eyes follow her body. "Nice legs." He smirked, then jogged off.

* * *

**The last line was inspired by One Tree Hill =]! I just wanted to say for any readers of 'You Belong With Me' - I am sorry I haven't been updating, but truth be told I haven't really been inspired to write and I don't just want to update with anything, I'd rather sit down and write something good for your guys. I promise you I'll set some time aside for it soon.**

**But for now, review! I really wanna know what you guys think of this, and whether you like the idea etc - and maybe where you want this to go?**

**xx Rhia**


	3. itsmyparty xo

****

I've been really busy, and if I'm being honest just generally not interested in fanfiction the past month. I haven't been reading stories, ignoring alerts I've been sent, and I haven't been inspired to write. But today I sat down and really thought about this story, and started writing again. I wanted to change it so Miley gets with Oliver, - but I've decided to keep their unique friendship in this, and I want to show like how close they are, because it kind of reflects my best friend and me, who is also a boy so yeah. Also because of the fact I've started this story in the future, and set it as a flashback. I am thinking of doing a Moliver story soon though.

Thank you for all the reviews, I know I should have updated by now, so I made this chapter a bit longer for you guys. I am really sorry, I know I'm a pain but I'd rather write something I want to write than force myself to write.

Hope you guys enjoy, and review.

xx

* * *

**c h a p t e r t w o - i t s m y p a r t y**

**x**

**L****ife was good though. I was enjoying myself more than I ever had been – he brought out the best possible side in me. I was more cheery than usual, because he made me smile so easily, just the sound of his name was enough to make me smile. I felt so free, the feeling of love was catching up on me – and I loved it, I truly did.**

**The things he'd say to me, made my knees weak – and I mean literally. The girl from freshman year was gone, and in her place was Miley Stewart, the happy go lucky girl who was falling further than she'd ever expected. I was aware of how far I was falling – but no part of me wanted to stop. He meant so much to me, he always has, and always will.**

* * *

"Now, there's food in the fridge – it's all stocked, but I've left money in the top cupboard, use it if you need it, my cell phone numbers on the table, and so is the hotels – and your dads, call us if you need anything-" Susan Stewart told her daughter.

"Sweetie' – I think she got the point the first time you told her, about two hours ago." Robbie Ray laughed, wrapping his arms round his wife's waist.

"Save the PDA for ride guys." Jackson warned them. "Speaking of that – I'm off, Haley called – I'm off down hers."

"You'll be back soon though right, - I mean you can't leave Miley here all day and night.." Susan told him.

"Of course mom, I'll be back in a few hours – I'll call you later, have a good time, love you, blah blah blah – buy me something nice." Jackson smiled sweetly, then kissed his mom on the cheek, and playfully hit his dad. "Hasta La Vista."

"Come here Miles' – now you have a good weekend, and call if me if you need me – anytime, okay?" Susan told her daughter warmly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You enjoy yourself bud' – and look after Jackson." Robbie laughed, then messed Miley's hair up, then kissed her forehead. "We'll call you later."

Miley waved, as her parents exited her house. Once they were finally out of sight, she jumped onto the sofa and pulled her phone out, already punching in a number. "Lilly – their gone, the weekend has begun – now get your blonde ass over here."

"Already on my way, with Cory of course – if that's okay?" Lilly told her best friend happily.

"Well I couldn't really say it wasn't now since you so kindly already invited him." Miley said sarcastically. "I'm kidding – it's fine, I'm going to call Oliver now anyway, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay, - bye!"

Miley hung up, then dialled her next number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Oliver answered, his voice all groggy and confused.

"Hi bestest friend." Miley greeted happily. "Just woke up I guess?"

"Yeah – what time is it?"

"It's half twelve Ol' – now get yourself out of your bed, take a shower, get changed and get over here – we need to set things up for this party."

"Is that today?" He asked.

"Oh my god – I'm going to pretend you did not just say that. Be here in fifteen." Miley ordered, hanging up before he could protest.

**l o v e s t o r y**

"Dad, I'm staying over Oliver's tonight." Nick informed his dad later that day.

"Oh are you now? You might not have a game tomorrow – but that doesn't mean you get a day off training." His father told him sternly. Nick's father was very strict with Nick's training – as he was star of the football team.

"I know dad." He sighed. "I'll be home before twelve tomorrow, then I'll go train on the beach for an hour or so."

"Make that two hours." His father corrected.

"Whatever." Nick picked his bags up, then headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow dad."

As soon as Nick was outside, he jogged down to his car and got in, throwing his bag onto the backseat. He sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. He really hated his dad sometimes – he pressured him into sports, and exercising, and made sure football always came first.

He started his car, hoping to shred away his thoughts – he didn't want to seem moody to Miley, - which was kind of impossible, because she had such a way with him. She could calm him within seconds of him being with her – she had that effect with people. She could make them feel better just by smiling that perfect, contagious smile.

He drove along the roads, until he reached Miley's house, where he parked outside. He got out, locking the car – then headed up to the door where he rang the doorbell, his heart starting to beat a little faster as he heard her voice.

"Come in! Unless your some mass murderer or something – if so, nobodies here!" She shouted out.

Nick laughed, shaking his head then opened the door, and walked into the house where he saw Miley holding up two ornaments. He raised his eyebrows at the objects in her hands, then smirked.

"Okay – so your little valuables speech got to me, happy?" She smiled, then took the ornaments upstairs.

Nick laughed, then turned to face Oliver, who was currently watching T.V – then Cory and Lilly, who were in the kitchen emptying chips and various other foods into bowls. "Hey guys."

"Oh great – I'm fifth wheeling it – again. I need new friends." Oliver muttered.

"Your a charmer at times Oliver." Nick grinned.

"Hey Nick – heard you played well last week?" Cory smiled.

"Yeah, it was a good game." He nodded. "Could have played better though.." Nick said quietly, remembering what his dad had told him straight after the game. They'd won, by a lot – yet his father was still picking out things about his performance.

"No, that's not true – you played awesome, and at your very best – and it paid off, right?" Miley announced happily.

Nick felt positive and happy again, just at the sound of her enthusiastic, complementing voice. "Uh, thanks Miles."

"You're very welcome." She smiled. "Now we've got about an hour until everybody decides to turn up I guess – I said come at about eight – and its half seven now.. So is everything sorted?"

"I think so, we've got the music, the food and alcohol, the valuables hidden, Jackson out of the way, the Jacuzzi outside – fun times, seven minutes in the closet upstairs, and Rock band set up here, - everything seems set." Lilly told Miley, checking off her invisible list. "Apart from, the girls Oliver said he was going to invite.."

"Yeah – where are they Ol'? I thought it was all set they were going to come?" Miley teased.

"Nobody likes to be the first one to a party – everyone knows that, they'll be here later." Oliver told Miley. "You'll be laughing when it's me hooking up with someone tonight, not you."

"We'll see about that." Miley winked.

"Hell yeah." Nick grinned.

"I wasn't technically talking about you." Miley told him.

"Yeah but technically or not – we both know you were." He told her, his face so close that they could feel and hear each other breathing.

"We'll just have to find out then." Miley whispered.

"Yeah – we will." He grinned.

**l o v e s t o r y**

"This party, is freaking awesome!" Morgan, one of Miley's close friends shouted over the music, later that night. Half the year had turned up – a little more but expected, but Miley was a bit tipsy so she didn't really mind.

"I know, right?" Miley grinned, then felt someone tap her back, so she turned swiftly around.

"Hey you – having a good time?" Nick asked.

"Yes I am actually, I throw a pretty good party, I must say. What about you?" Miley asked him.

Her blue eyes stopped him replying. They were so blue, and so beautiful. He could stare at them forever, counting the different shades of blue that made up her unique shade. He realized he'd been standing there a little too long without an answer so he smiled. "Yeah, it's good – haven't seen much of you though."

"I've been mingling." Miley beamed.

"So I see, - but how about you mingle yourself over to the Jacuzzi – I heard there's a game of 'I Never' started, which could be fun?"

"Could be fun, could be horrible – you're lucky I don't care which one it is." Miley winked, then grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him outside onto the deck, were a few people were already in the large Jacuzzi.

She pulled off her blue dress, to reveal and blue and green bikini top and bottoms. She smiled at Nick's face – and then got in. Nick soon followed, handing Miley a glass of alcohol. "Nice."

"Okay, you two playing?" Cory asked.

"Count us in." Nick told him.

"This should be interesting.." Lilly giggled, the drink had already hit her.

"Okay I'll start." Lauren announced, - she was one of Miley's best friends, and had known her since they were babies. "I've never told someone I loved them – as in boyfriend, girlfriend material – no relatives."

Nick lifted his bottle to his mouth, and took a sip out of it, trying his hardest to ignore Miley's confused stare at him.

"Who?" She questioned, a little hurt.

"It doesn't matter – I didn't mean it, I didn't even know the meaning of the word when I used it." Nick reassured her, as Lilly and Cory drank from their cups, and so did Miley's friend Casey and her boyfriend Gregg.

Miley didn't push the subject. "I'll go next. I've never dated someone my friend has previously dated."

Miley watched in awe as Nick took another sip – she was starting to wonder about how much she didn't know about Nick's past.

"Hey, hey – well what do we have here? A game on 'I Never' huh? Amateurs." Oliver laughed, jumping in beside Miley and Thomas.

"You have a better idea?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah, but it might be a little awkward – you know, us two being ex's here, and most of the people in this party having complicated pasts with each other?" Oliver grinned. "So here's how it goes, we ask each other questions – and two people who have the same answers, have to make out or whatever."

"Sounds pretty lame Ol'.." Cory said slowly.

"Whatever, feel free to excuse yourself from the Jacuzzi – because the games are about to begin."

**l o v e s t o r y **

"How the hell was he supposed to know that Amanda was going to say her favourite animal was a koala too?" Lilly sighed, as she rubbed Miley's back the next morning. Miley was sprawled out across her bed, replaying the image on Nick making out with Amanda the previous night.

"That's really not the point – the point is he made out with her? In front of me? He could have said no!" Miley exclaimed.

"But it was part of the game – it would have been stupid to walk away, he's a guy Miley, and guys don't walk away from games like that, never mind how complicated their so called relationships are."

"Whose side are you on? If I wanted a guy's opinion I would have called Oliver." Miley said bitterly. "He had a choice Lilly – he could have said no. He should have said no."

"But you're not together! And we all know Nick's reputation – plus he had had a few drinks, he was at a party – there was a Jacuzzi game, come on!"

"You know what; maybe I should have called Oliver?" Miley groaned. "How about you go rub Nick's back instead? I'm pretty sure he'd appreciate it a lot more."

Lilly laughed. "I'll come back over later."

**l o v e s t o r y **

"Can I talk to you?"

Miley turned her head to see Nick standing before her, in his running clothes – looking extremely hot. She groaned at the fact he had to look this way when she was mad at him – life was unfair.

"Miley.." Nick said slowly, waving his hands in front of her blank face.

"I'd rather not speak to you right now." Miley answered plainly, turning back around in her seat, then started tapping the counter at Rico's shack, clearly bored.

"Look," Nick started, then sat on the stool next to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah?" Miley asked.

"Yeah – truly. Look, I was a bit drunk and I know that's no excuse – I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I have an amazing girl like you liking me, and I screw it up. I wish it never happened, it didn't even mean anything Miles' – it was just a game, and you know, I couldn't wimp out of it or nothing." Nick pleaded.

"Yeah see I can't deal with that Nick – your reputation means more to you than I ever would. Hearing you say those things in 'I Never' reminded me of who you really are – and that kissed just sealed it."

"Miley – I know there's nothing I can say to make this better, but I need you to know – you're the most important person in my life right now, and I mean that."

"Then prove it."

* * *

**I was bored, and since this is very loosely based on my own previous relationship, I want to show how Nick is kinda of a player, jerk at first - but now he's given the challenge to rise above all that and prove to Miley how much she means to him, so yeah look forward to that.**

**I promise you I'll try and update within the week, and this time I will really set aside time for me to do this.**

**Fans of 'You Belong With Me' - I am even more sorrier, and I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter, (Lilly and Joe's wedding) so that should be up within the week too, I'm just taking my time with it. Sorry again.**

**Hope you guys are still following this story, so please review.**

**xx**


	4. prove xo

**

* * *

**

**He literally did try and prove that I was the most important thing in his life. And I somewhat believed him – his attitude had changed. Gone was the 'I'm too cool for school' personality, and in its place was this sincere, genuine person – who I was beginning to fall for.**

**Everyone was surprised that it was me falling for him. Me of all people. I was the headstrong girl – the one who knew what she was doing – didn't need advice as she was the one who always gave advice. She knew her stuff. And well, I did. But there was something inside me begging me to give this boy a chance. Give this boy a chance to make me fall in love with him. And I'm glad I did.**

* * *

**c h a p t e r t h r e e – p r o v e**

**x**

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Nick asked, as he tried to catch his breath, while still walking at a steady pace to keep up with Miley's.

"It was good I suppose – eventful to say the least." She answered, not turning her head to look at Nick.

"Well you didn't answer any of my calls – strange because I thought I told you I was going to prove to you that you're the most important person in my life. How am I supposed to prove that when you won't let me?" Nick asked, picking up the pace. "You can't out-walk me, you do know that, right?"

Miley stopped, then turned to face Nick impatiently. "Look, prove to me that I am – whatever, at the moment I couldn't really care less, I have cheerleading practise right this minute – and I have to come up with a freaking routine for twelve cheerleaders to perfect for three weeks time, so excuse me if I happen to be walking fast to the gym – I don't like to be waited on, so for all I care, out-walk me, to hell you could even start running it if you wanted to !" She exclaimed.

"Now there's the Miley we know and love – I was wondering where she'd gone off to." Nick smirked.

"I have somewhere to be, so are you finished?" Miley sighed.

"For now I suppose."

"Whatever."

**l o v e s t o r y**

Miley dropped her bag down on the bleachers then sighed dramatically. "Remind me to strangle Nick Gray the next time I see him." She announced to the squad.

"What, I thought you and Nick was like – true love and all that crap?" Lauren laughed.

"Were you honestly that drunk at the party?" Miley raised her eyebrows, as she tugged at her mini blue shorts. "Didn't you see him make out with that whore, Amanda?"

"Smooth." Lilly smirked. "Now you do know none of this is her fault – she didn't even know anything was going on between you and Nick."

"Oh I'm sorry best friend, did I not remind you whose side you were supposed to be on, just this weekend?" Miley asked sarcastically, as she began stretching on the field.

"Oh Lilly, don't tell me you were actually on my side – come on that's like the total backstabbing your best friend." Nick exclaimed, as he jogged over to grab a drink from the side. "But thanks anyway – but at the moment I think Miley's too PMS to even see the light."

"Uh, earth to Nick- the light isn't shining out of your ass." Miley shot back. "For someone trying to get on my good side you're sure as hell doing a good job screwing it up."

Nick laughed. "Okay, okay – I'll quit bugging you and start bowing down to you – happy?"

"I don't know, are you still making out with other girls?" Miley asked.

"Are you still being a bitch about this to me?" Nick pushed.

"Yeah – don't you think I have a right to?"

"Yeah, but I think you also have the right to let me in, and let me prove you wrong." Nick said gently, his whole expression changing in a split second.

Miley stared at Nick. It was unbelievable how this boy could change from her worst enemy, to the one she was most afraid of. She was afraid of the fact he knew how to get to her – he knew which buttons to push. He knew her too well already, and she didn't like the fact that she was already willing to let him in, she was just keeping her guard up for safety.

"You've got your drink, now you can just leave." Miley muttered, defeated.

**l o v e s t o r y**

Miley threw her body onto Oliver's bed lifelessly. She had had one of the most stressful days ever. "Why? Just why?" She asked out loud. She knew Oliver would cheer her up – he always did. He didn't beat around the bush, or stay on the subject for long like a girl did – and that's why Miley loved going to him with her problems.

"Look Miles' – Nick is clearly sorry, you know what you two were like before all this, it's obvious he really does like you. Come on, he has never liked a girl this long before – you must be special." Oliver joined Miley on the bed, then looked up to his ceiling. "I'm a guy – and I know when your put in certain situations, especially with a reputation like Nick's, your forced to do things you don't want to do – that's what guys are like. And there was drink involved."

"But Ol' - I don't want Nick's reputation to rule who he is, it's like his reputation comes before everything." Miley moaned, throwing her head into his shoulder.

Oliver gently held her head close, and started rubbing her back softly. "Look Miles' – you can't expect to change Nick in one piece, it's going to take time and effort. He's willing to try, if you're willing to put the effort in. He needs you to be able to give him a chance Miley, so are you willing to help? You just need to let him show you he's capable of it, with your help."

"When did you get so good with advice." Miley muttered. "I always used to be so good with advice, but these days I can't even sort my own problems out."

"That's because a guys mind is different to a girls." Oliver smiled. "Trust me Miles' – everyone deserves a second chance to prove they can do better."

"Yeah I know, your right Oliver." Miley nodded. "I suppose I'll let him try and prove me wrong, which I know he's capable of doing because he somehow has that effect on me.. Anyway, thanks Ol' – really. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you."

"Yeah, you are." Oliver smirked, then playfully messed her hair up. "You know I love you Miles' – and I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."

"Yeah I know, and the same for you Ol' – I love you too brother." She giggled.

"You'll be fine lil' sis'."

**l o v e s t o r y**

"So I've decided to give you a chance." Miley announced, as she sat down on the empty stool next to Nick, outside Rico's Shack.

"Can't resist me?" Nick smirked, and then turned his body around fully. "No really, thanks Miley – I really want you to see there's an actual person under everything I put up to stop people getting close to me. I'm so used to having pointless relationships that I've never opened up to anyone, or shown them the real me – but with you, it's like you have the power to just make me open up to you – I can't really understand it yet."

Miley nodded. "Yeah I get you. You have the same effect on me... You're the one person apart from Oliver, who gets me kind of – like you know how I am, and you know how to get me to say things, or to keep me quiet, it's actually pretty weird."

"In a nice, refreshing way though." Nick told her. "I guess its nice having someone like that in my life – it's different."

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

"I was thinking earlier, - don't you think people get closer, or enter people's lives because they have something to do? Like every person has a mission on this earth – and certain people need someone, - it's their duty to I don't know, protect them, or be there for them – or love them."

Miley thought about it for a moment. "I guess so – when you put it that way it makes sense that maybe were getting close for more than one reason. Like maybe we need each other in each other lives..."

"I know I need you." Nick smiled, letting his hand rest on hers. "And I know your only just giving me a chance, but I want you to know – I need you in my life – and I'm not sure what kind of person I would be if I hadn't of met you."

"You would have been the same jerk you were last year." Miley reminded him.

"Yeah – so your missions in progress. Your changing me Miley."

* * *

**Okay I am sorry, I thought I had updated this allready? I've had this chapter for I don't know how long, and I've just forgotten to upload it since I thought I allready had. I've had exams all week, so I haven't been on my laptop since I've been revising. Week off now though, so hopefully that will give me more time to write. I'm very slowly getting back into the pace of writing.**

**This story is still new to me, so I'm not entirely sure about how everyones feeling about it - do you like it? Like where it's going? Have any suggestions?**

**Review!**


End file.
